Mines
Mines are an obstacle encountered in the Valkyria Chronicles games, used by the enemy to block off routes. ''Valkyria Chronicles'' Mines are divided into two types; smaller antipersonnel mines, and larger anti-tank mines. Both are roughly hexagonal, with a touchplate in the centre, and typically green in colour; they are typically placed in the open, but can sometimes be hidden behind or even under objects. Antipersonnel mines can be triggered by infantry and tanks, while anti-tank mines can only be triggered by tanks. Imperial units cannot trigger their own mines. Mines first appear in Chapter 05: The Kloden Wildwood. The Valkyria Chronicles mines use a pressure-release trigger, meaning they only go off when the soldier steps off the mine after triggering it. A "click" sound effect will pop up when a mine is triggered; as long as the unit stays still, they won't take damage (and other units can now move over the triggered mine without danger). Mines can only be defused by an Engineer using a context action; the alternatives are to take the damage or hope the Potential "Dud Mine" triggers. Like all context actions, defusing a mine does not count as the Engineer's Action for the current Command Point. Tanks can clear more or less any number of antipersonnel mines, since the mines do little to no damage. They can also run over antitank mines with limited risk of actual destruction, but the high tread damage means the tank will quickly be immobilized. Lancers only take about 1-5 damage from stepping on a mine due to blast proof armor. Like grenades, mines can throw infantry large distances, and are sometimes used in speedrun tactics to propel units over barriers or onto terrain above them. ''Valkyria Chronicles 2'' Unlike the previous game, anti-tank mines can be triggered by infantry. Engineers are no longer able to remove mines, that ability being transferred to the Armored Tech class. Players can now place their own mines with the Tech Veteran and Tech Elite classes. Each Tech unit is given 8 mines and it is limited (can't be resupplied by engineers or allied camps). In VC2 mines are incredibly overpowered, with anti-tank mines often killing (weaker) infantry and most APC types as well as severely damaging lighter tanks and moderately damaging heavy tanks. Anti-infantry mines will lightly damage APCs and moderately damage infantry. The two mine types also look almost identical and are largely only distinguished by size, so unless you are sure, don't roll over any in your tank. The lancer class tree is the only type of unit that doesn't take major damage from an anti-tank mine going off. ''Valkyria Chronicles 3'' Anti-infantry mines still do massive damage in VC3, but anti-tank mines do less damage to infantry than the specialised mines. However, the lancer's blast-proof ability is greatly reduced, while Armored Techs lose their ability to set mines. ''Valkyria Chronicles 4'' Like VC1, infantry do not set off anti-tank mines. Like VC3, Lancers lack mine resistance, so avoid stepping on them. Unlike VC1, mines deal a set percentage of a unit's health and ignore armor. Antipersonnel mines deal about 66-75% of a foot soldier's health, while antitank mines deal 33% of a tank's health. Trivia *The mines resemble Soviet World War 2 TM-35 anti-tank mines. *After playing Valkyria Chronicles, it's hard for one not to empathize with anti-land mine and cluster bomb activists. It's far too easy for even veteran players to blow their units up simply because they didn't see a mine below them or because they accidently moved their character in the wrong direction. Replace the veteran players with kids in mine/cluster-bomb infested countries and you've got many dead children on your hands. Category:Articles needing images Category:Obstacles Category:Weapons